Conventional machines used in the forming of sheet metal, such as channel-shaped studs for building walls, typically require that the stock material be stopped while the punching, shearing and forming operations are performed. The quantity of output was therefore less than if the material moved continuously through the machine as the operations were performed. Also, different dies are usually necessary to produce output with differing dimensions. The changing of dies is a time consuming and costly procedure. Also, existing machines for forming sheet metal are very large and are suitable only for factory usage.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a method and means of continuously punching, shearing and forming sheet material so that the progression of the material through the device is continuous.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and means of continuously punching, shearing and forming sheet metal whereby the lateral width of the end product can be easily varied.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of continuously punching, shearing and forming sheet material in which all three operations are performed within one portable device which can function at the construction site.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of continuously punching, shearing and forming sheet material which is easy to use and safe in operation.